


Tsuchi-Onna (Earth Woman)

by ThebSayraduka



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And watching, Baby sister listening, Brothers meeting again, Dragons Short, Family legend, Siblings, brothers fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThebSayraduka/pseuds/ThebSayraduka
Summary: Seriously, I’m posting this to try out my fanfic “skills” while taking a break from other works, such as comics and other freelance pics I have on the side, including 2 new OCs. I REALLY hope you guys enjoy this. It’s based around the Overwatch cinematic short “Dragons” and the family legend is involved in it because I love it AND representation is key man! If ya delve deep enough into the details and great with symbolism, you’d understand why I represent the legend with the 3 present in this fanfic =w=' I also tried to focus on where an OC of mine has part in it; she’s mostly off-screen and hidden but witness to what happened. You can say this fanfic is kinda like a script for the comic I’m working on but HEY I had fun doing this ok?! ANYWAYS enjoy =w=





	

**My family tells of an ancient legend about two great dragon brothers: the Dragon of the North Wind & the Dragon of the South Wind. Together, they upheld balance & harmony in the heavens.**

Hanamura, Japan. City alight with the lights from the buildings and yet all is quiet. Even in the stillness of night, there is life. A lone woman - hair long, deep, & dark as ebony ink, skin as pale as the moonlight, and piercing eyes with a gaze that seemed to stare into the soul - practices her katana in her open garden. Blade shimmering and blurring with the motions, it seems as if she dances with her blade. Even while the sakura petals fall around her on the gentle breezes, her blade doesn’t strike a single petal.

Swift, precise, yet careful. Her blade swept around her singing in a faint whistle in ever-practiced motion, moving as smooth & fluid as if it were as part of her own being. Even if she had been cut by her blade in practice or in a real confrontation, she would not feel it until much later once her body had rested. Her training had made her strong; made her hard, almost numb to any inflicted damage. Physical damage she could handle, damage done to her emotions is a different subject. She had suffered so much to where as she grew into womanhood, she all but closed her heart off but to a select few in her life. A close friend, mainly, but there was a rare few who knew her deepest secrets and fears. A woman of twenty-six, she was strong, proud, and beautiful as the land she was born in to. The land of sakura trees, white dressed mountains, and powerful legends & myths surrounding the lands.

As her sword stilled, she caught her breath as she felt her training was complete. She stepped inside the room she called home before sheathing her sword with its sheath upon its stand. She covered herself with her robes before lightly knocked on her door, signaling the woman that waited outside it was safe for her to reveal herself. Cracking the door open slightly, she spotted the young woman, a lovely face possibly around the same age as her, hugged by soft & short brown hair that came short of reach from the hem of her kimono. She spoke softly to the girl, her tone hoarse yet gentle, “I am finished, dear friend. All I wish is for tea tonight, then you can rest. As much as I would enjoy your company any night, tonight, I wish for complete solitude.” Her friend gave a light bow before retreating into the darkness of the halls to fulfill her task. The woman closed the door drawing a deep breath to steady herself. She spoke truth of tonight; it was an anniversary of one’s death. Someone whom she was very close with ever since she was very small.

_Genji Shimada_

**But the two brothers argued over who could better rule their land. Their quarrel turned to rage & their violent struggle darkened skies. Until the Dragon of the South Wind struck down his brother, who fell to earth shattering the land.**

Genji’s death and the loss of Hanzo Shimada broke her heart deeply, but she grew from the loss, which made her the hardened woman she presented herself as such. In memorandum, she had gotten tattoos inked into her upper arms, shoulders, & covering her whole back. A blue dragon for Hanzo, a green dragon for Genji, and their forms trailed down her back facing a field of spider lilies, her favorite flower. Clutching to her robes she walked to the shrine that rested in her room before sitting before it. Then, from her sleeves, she set out a single cup, an incense stand, & a lone sparrow’s feather: a symbol for Genji’s spirit, she hoped. Gathering the incense, she lit four sticks and soon saw the smoke rise from them, releasing their fragrance. Sweet as sakura blossoms, with a noticeable underlying musk. She favored this scent and hoped Genji’s spirit would as well. Hearing the knock, followed by the sliding of the door, she heard the woman chime in about her tea, setting the tray down inside the room before closing the door again, leaving the woman to her bearings.

She never noticed how much time had passed since she lit the incense, but she could hear everything around her. The rustle of the sakura trees outside her room, the faint whistle of the wind that made said trees dance, the few birds in the distance that were retreating for the night. She could even hear the footsteps of the patrolling guards inside the perimeter of the nearby temple of Shimada Castle, one of them yawning, most likely from boredom of a silent patrol. She paid it no mind, she knew the men would tire of a silent night in the temple. Her eyes remained shut as she went back into her current task again, dwelling deep into her thoughts and prayers, until a moment later she was brought out of her offering with a worrying sound. The sound of the temple bell, humming low in the distance. There was an intruder in Shimada Castle.

**The Dragon of the South Wind had triumphed; but as time passed and he realized his solitude. The sweetness of victory turned to ash.**

She could only rush as fast and as quiet as her feet could carry her around the property, up walls, even down the endless halls of the Shimada Castle & its Temple. She soon found her destination. A hidden panel in the floor which led to a hidden room she found some time ago. The room rested behind the large scroll in the main hall of the temple, the very same scroll that bears the blood and cuts from a past battle, like a battle scar, with a chipped blade resting on a stand with its sheath in front, most likely showing the output of the battle it had partaken in. The walls of the small room were narrow, small enough to contain only one person inside. Most likely for a spy to eavesdrop and that was exactly what she intended to do as she tried to find out who the intruder was.

Her patience was rewarded with the sound of faint footsteps as the intruder approached the damaged scroll & blade.

**For years the bereft dragon’s grief threw the world into discord, and he knew only bitterness & sorrow. One day, a stranger called up to the dragon and asked, “O Dragon Lord, why are you so distraught?” The dragon told him, “Seeking power, I killed my brother, but without him, I am lost…” The stranger replied, “You have inflicted wounds upon yourself, but now you must heal. Walk the earth on two feet as I do, find value in humility, then you will find peace.”**

Upon her hiding spot, she could catch a faint scent blow into her small window behind the scroll. Incense, strong as a musk but sweet as flowers. Curious as to how or why an intruder would light incense in the temple. This intruder was a mystery indeed… 

Stilling her breath, she hoped that she would not be found, and worried she was when she heard the stranger speak, voice deep & hoarse, “You are not the first assassin sent to kill me. And you will not be the last.” Was there another in the temple beside herself and this intruder? A faint thud of feet was her answer before followed by a voice, seemingly robotic maybe Omnic in nature, but spoke as if he were human, “You are bold to come to Shimada Castle, the den of your enemies.” The way he spoke to the intruder, it seemed as if they knew each other. Possibly not from sensing the hostility in the other's voice, but her thoughts were interrupted when the first intruder spoke up, “This was once my home.”

Home? There is only two who could call the Castle home, one of them dead and the other missing. Was one of them one of the two Shimada brothers? She was haunted by her thoughts still as the intruder kept speaking, “Did your masters not tell you who I was?” before a sudden whistle shot through the air, the sound of an arrow shot toward a target. It made her head shoot up and exit her mental wanderings. She had to pay close attention now. These intruders certainly captivated her interest now, even more so with the second intruder’s response, “I know who you are, **Hanzo**.”

_Hanzo Shimada_?! Her eyes stung with a light, familiar pain upon hearing Hanzo’s name, a name she hadn’t heard in a very long time. Tears were threatening to fall as she heard another arrow shot through the air, thudding into wood as the intruder spoke again, “I know you come here every year, on the same day.” Hanzo has been coming to the Shimada Castle temple yearly? How did she not know?! Hearing Hanzo’s growl and the shoot of two more arrows, she couldn’t resist the urge to retreat from her hiding place to get a better look. It had been ten years since she had last seen Hanzo and Genji, she wanted to see how much Hanzo had changed.

Her body moved, as if on instinct most likely, as she climbed up to higher ground to get a better vantage point. Not to attack or intervene, but merely to observe. But for this observation to continue, she had to remain hidden, and thankfully she had a device to help her with such a task. She reached for her hip, her fingers brushing against a cold button about the size of a marble rested on a panel. Attached to it was a flat but flexible device that was strapped to her form. Pushing the button she activated it, giving her complete cloaking in her environment. Virtually unseen, she was now invisible. Re-positioning herself quickly, she saw the other intruder hidden behind the massive lantern that stood near the temple entrance as more of Hanzo’s arrows were shot at him, bursting through the paper lantern as they threatened to pierce through the intruder.

He certainly did look robotic or Omnic-like but his stature was that of a strong, fully grown man. Silver metal lit alight by rings of green on the body and a green line in a broken V pattern on the mask of the armor. Curious of the intruder but she then saw shurikens fold out of the top of his hands as he spoke, "You risk so much to honor someone you murdered!“ As his shurikens flew in a light whistle through the air toward Hanzo, she could feel her insides growing cold. She knew of that event; she hadn't witnessed it, but the news of Genji’s death hurt her as deep as it had for Hanzo. Her thoughts were interrupted again as Hanzo roared out, seemingly in anger of the intruder’s outburst, "You know NOTHING of what happened!!” She had a suspicion that the intruder knew much more than he was letting on seeing as how easily he was getting under Hanzo’s skin.

Running the ledge and making her way to the upper floor balcony overlooking the hall, she kept herself low as to make sure her shadow wouldn’t be seen by the two. She spotted Hanzo’s next shot at the intruder, powerful as he deflected Hanzo’s arrow only to be knocked through the lantern & onto the lower level below. Looking down she spotted him on the move on the lower walkway, and Hanzo caught sight of him as well with a different type of arrow nocked. She saw the arrowhead split into four segments and upon his fire, it scattered into many. She was thoroughly impressed with this attack; she couldn’t help but look on in admiration at Hanzo’s skill, as well as his new appearance from when she last saw him.

When she last saw him, he was younger, his hair hung and tied low, sported a deep blue and black kyudo-gi with a white hakama and completed it all with a warm smile. From up trailing down, she seemed to soak in all the details so she’d never forget his new appearance. His hair was different from before, tied up high with a silken gold ribbon that seemed to be as long as a scarf. He even had more muscle than before as his exposed tattooed chest, shoulder, & arm showed while wielding his bow and his right arm was covered and gloved to better draw back his arrows. His kyudo-gi was dark now, with patterns of storm clouds and lightning bolts and even the hakama was dark now, with a faint pattern embroidered in gold. She spotted his obi tied at the back, a deep blue, much like the tattoos he bared. His legs sported a new detail that seemed to shock her. Were they cybernetic or were they an enhancement? Had he lost his legs some time ago or were they simply being strengthened by them? She wanted to know. She **HAD** to know.

She brought herself back to reality when she spotted a blur of bright green and strands of blue, spotting the intruder leap from the lower levels toward the entrance that led out toward the large balcony often used for rituals or events. Another bright green blur as he shot into the entrance after sheathing his wakizashi with Hanzo following fast while having a prepared arrow nocked in his bowstring. She had to move fast to learn the truth behind this encounter. Finding the other entrance that led to the upper terrace of the balcony, she remained in the shadows of the doorway hearing the intruder speak up.

“I know you tell yourself that your brother disobeyed the clan,” interrupted with a shot of Hanzo's arrow that landed in the wooden wall behind him before he continued after appearing behind Hanzo, "And that you have to kill him to maintain order. That it was your duty.“ She could see Hanzo’s face more clearly at her angle in the shadows; he had aged some. He should be in his late 30’s by now and it was starting to show in the ridges on his face. He had grown in some facial hair as well as some on his sideburns that made him look wilder, feral even. Like an aged dragon, she noted. But with his expression she could tell he felt pained on those words, knowing it was the harsh, painful truth and he had no choice but to accept. She knew this was true and felt the same pain of that truth, as if she was sharing the same pain with Hanzo.

"It _was_ my duty! And my burden,” Hanzo said as he suddenly turned shooting an arrow at the intruder, only to have it deflected by the wakizashi, seeing it land in the floor beside him before continuing while drawing back another arrow, “That does not mean I do not honor him!!” Drawing it back an inch more, he let out the powerful shot, they could hear the arrow whistle louder than others before. But the intruder had his blade ready. With a clean movement, he sliced the arrow down the middle, sending it to land in two separate directions past his form. If she could see Hanzo’s face, she could probably see he was impressed as she was. She had never seen an arrow split by a wakizashi’s blade, and this stranger had peaked her fascination.

Hanzo however let out a growl charging for the stranger, and the stranger responded with a charge of his own. She could only watch from her hiding spot in the shadows as they engaged in a spar, blade against bow, which held strong. When they drew close in a clash of weapons, she took the opportunity to dash toward a pillar, thankfully remaining hidden. She took a quick glace to see the stranger leap & land a kick into Hanzo’s chest, knocking him back far. Taking this chance, she got to a higher point on the terrace, to see more from overhead. As she lifted up, she saw the intruder leap with blade raised while Hanzo was recuperating from being knocked against the railing, as if ready to make the killing blow, making her breath still fearing that result.

Thankfully, she saw that Hanzo’s fighting nature held strong against this opponent even if he was pinned. Despite breaking the railing, Hanzo held himself safe using his bow as a makeshift shield that caught and trapped the wakizashi square in the middle. She couldn’t see if they were even in strength but she could spot Hanzo holding his own & leaning his head back as far from the tip of the blade as possible. Even at the distance she could hear Hanzo’s growls and the stranger’s words bit harsh & deep, "You think you honor your brother, Genji, with incense offerings?! Honor is present in one’s actions!“ She took offense to the words as well. She honored Genji as much as Hanzo did, surely, if not more.

She took another glance and spotted Hanzo’s quiver was empty and feared the worst, but her fears were quelled some when she heard Hanzo speak up, growl in his voice, "You dare to lecture me about honor?! You are not worthy to say his name!!” Upon the half of the last sentence, Hanzo had broke free and used his bow to flip the stranger away, gaining a shred of safety before sliding toward the arrow that the stranger deflected before. She saw him draw it from the floor & nock it in his bowstring, before spotting something strongly familiar.

Hanzo’s tattoos started to glow, making her smile lightly. She remembered his power well from childhood, seeing him and Genji use their dragons in practice to harness their strength. As Hanzo lifted his bow, she couldn’t help but mouth along with his chant, “ **Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!!** ” Upon his shot, her breath was taken back as the two mighty dragons shot from his bow, spiraling each other as if in dance, charging for the enemy present. She felt a familiar sting in one of her eyes, it was warm yet flaring, as if it was a flame wanting to burst free. It was simply her eye responding with Hanzo's dragons. It was at this moment she knew the stranger stood no chance against Hanzo’s dragons.

But the surprises were not over.

Spotting movement in her peripheral, she glanced down noticing his hand on the sheath of his odachi, much larger than a standard katana but still just as strong. Upon sheathing it, she spotted the familiar green color along the blade that associated with the rest of the glow on his body, but when he drew his blade, she didn’t expect he had a chant of his own. “ **Ryujin no ken wo kurae!!** ” was all that was rung from his voice as he swung his blade in a spiral, which in turn, summoned a massive green dragon that seemed to mirror Hanzo’s twin dragons. She and Hanzo were both taken aback by the sudden appearance of the dragon, and also when he lunged his dragon forward. She was just as shocked as Hanzo was but the only word that left her lips was, “Genji!” She felt both of her eyes swarmed with the familiar warmth of Hanzo’s dragons summoned.

She watched with spiraled emotions as the stranger she identified as Genji use his blade to control his dragon to alter the path of Hanzo’s dragons, redirecting them back at him. After seeing the path changed, the dragon retreated back to Genji before disappearing but Hanzo’s dragons continued their path, pushing Hanzo toward the back toward the wall. But she saw he held strong against his own dragons before they faded from sight and he took a few steps back, feeling their energy push him back a bit more. Seeing him fatigued and fell to his knees, she worried that Hanzo had surrendered but only came to the conclusion that he was exhausted from his dragons’ own energies used against him, seeing as how his bow dropped from his hand and onto the floor beside his knee.

After the dragons had faded, so too did the burning sensation in her eyes, and glancing down at ‘Genji' she saw him sheath his blade before small pipes shot slightly from his shoulders, shooting out steam much like exhaust pipes. Curious indeed but her worries were more on Hanzo, hearing him speak up and her lips moved with his words, “Only a Shimada can control the dragons.” She knew this knowledge from watching them for so long in her past so it was as if they were imprinted into her very being although she could not possess dragons like they did. She heard him continue, with a light exhausted growl in his voice, “Who are you?”

She had made the conclusion that it was the younger Shimada, Genji, but she too was curious of the stranger’s true identity. There was no answer, only the pipes retreating into the man’s shoulders, before a sudden blur of green and a shine of silver as he dashed across presenting his blade at Hanzo’s throat, throwing his head back slightly. When she saw this, she had to hide. She didn’t dare look into Hanzo's eyes if he were to be killed by the man she identified as his brother. She could hear Hanzo panting lightly, as if taken back from the dash the stranger made at him or afraid from the sudden protrusion from the blade at his throat which threatened to take his very life. She was panting too, but she had to try and even her breath for fear of being found. Tears stung at her eyes and a hand was at her mouth to help with hiding her breath. But what made the tears fall were Hanzo’s next words.

“Do it then. Kill me.”

Her insides went cold, her heart ached, and her eyes grew wide as tears fell and a gasp escaped her lips. She was unaware that the man holding the wakizashi at Hanzo’s throat had heard her escaped choked breath. He knew she was there and she was witness to all that had transpired. He held Hanzo's life in his hands at this very moment, and he had an instant second decision to make: would he really corrupt her - a girl whom they’ve both heavily influenced in her youth - by slaying Hanzo, who had seemed to lose his will to live or would he show that he had become a better person over the years, by sparing Hanzo? He had to change the scenario, and fast. Hearing Hanzo’s heavy breathing, he knew Hanzo was ready to die but his reply changed everything for them all.

“No.”

She was surprised to hear the stranger’s response and pulled herself up to see the stranger had removed his blade from Hanzo’s throat and Hanzo had lowered his head, letting out a short, collective sigh of relief with eyes down, as if contemplating what just happened. But thoughts were interrupted as the stranger straightened his form and spoke up again while sheathing his wakizashi, “I will not grant you the death you wish for. You still have a purpose in this life… Brother.” The word 'brother’ had been enough clarification for her, making her heart leap a beat, but Hanzo’s eyes widened in surprise, as if unable to process what he just heard. The stranger had called him 'brother’ but he was unable to accept it; not with the history he had with his real brother.

“No.. No,” was all that left Hanzo’s lips as he staggered a bit to retrieve his bow and stand up once again before continuing as the two men faced each other, “My brother is dead.” The man she now truly identified as Genji then proceeded to do something curious: he seemed to work on a device on his head seeing small shots of steam released from a supposed locking mechanism. The glow faded from the V marking on his mask that seemed it could now be removed. They could see him raise a hand up and remove part of the mask showing a scarred face underneath, along with a pair of familiar amber brown eyes that they’ve both known since childhood.

“Genji” was all that passed on hers & Hanzo’s shuddered breaths.

**The dragon knelt upon the ground. For the first time he was able to clearly see the world around him & he became human. The stranger revealed himself as his fallen brother. Reunited, the two set out to rebuild what they had once destroyed.**

“What have you.. become..,” Hanzo asked Genji as his gaze turned away. She could hear it in his voice and as well as how his body reacted; he seemed uncertain on what he would feel more adamant about: Genji’s reconstructed form or the fact that he was alive. Remaining invisible and hidden at her perch, she could see Genji as he placed his mask back on; she didn’t dare look away for fearing her eyes were deceiving her, but she had seen his dragon and she knew right away it was Genji. There was even clear confirmation that Genji was alive. No ninja alive possessed a more graceful single dragon like Genji did while Hanzo wielded the powerful dual dragons. Her ears were caught to attention when Genji spoke up with a gentle tone, “I have accepted what I am. And I have forgiven you.” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She was overwhelmed that Genji had forgiven Hanzo on his past actions. She knew what transpired between them and was happy to hear that despite all that happened, Genji had it in his heart & soul to forgive Hanzo.

“Now _you_ must forgive yourself,” she heard him continue, looking over to see Genji lightly rest a hand upon Hanzo’s exposed shoulder for a second before continuing to walk on toward the railing near the terrace. His next statement left her curious, “The world is changing once again, Hanzo. And it’s time to pick a side.” The world was changing? In what way? And his tone left her curious as well. He spoke loud enough as if he was speaking to a small group. Did he know she was there? She couldn’t continue her thoughts because Genji had leapt from his spot  & onto a nearby rooftop. She had glanced over at Hanzo who seemed hesitant on his next action, but she knew what he would do. His run forward confirmed her assumption.

He grabbed the arrow that he had shot into the wall and nocked it into his bowstring aiming at Genji once again, and as he drew the string back to shoot, she had raised herself some resting her knees on the edge to get a better view and heard Hanzo yell out toward Genji, “Real life is not like the stories our father told us! You are a fool for believing it so!!” A few tense seconds of transpired silence before Genji gave his reply, “Perhaps I am a fool to think there is still hope for you… but I do.” She saw Hanzo pause, something that rarely happened with him when he had his bow armed for a shot. She thought she couldn’t be more overwhelmed by what Genji had said before, but hearing him speak now made her feel another surge of emotion as he continued, “Think on that, brother.”

Those were his final words before he had used his vanish technique leaving a sparrow’s feather in the wake of the smoke he had made. She could finally let out a sigh of relief, although faint as to not draw Hanzo’s attention. She could tell he was tired as he slowly relaxed the string of his bow and saw him hold the arrow up as he seemed to think over everything that had just happened. This was her chance to leave, she still didn’t want Hanzo to spot her just yet. She took the moment to slip away and track her way back to the temple hall, perching herself on the highest perch there: the wall that held the damaged scroll. She was still invisible and she was happy as she watched Hanzo step inside the temple once more and kneel before the items he had set down, as if to continue his offering.

Even though they just found out that Genji was alive, Hanzo still continued his offering as if his brother was still dead & gone. Perhaps the old part of Genji that died a long time ago is what he had his offering for now. The new Genji had seemed to mature greatly from his olden days of when he was once a playboy, out partying constantly and wanting nothing to do with the Shimada Clan’s “family business”. She remembered she still had her offering in her room, but she would get to that momentarily, for now she just kept her watch over Hanzo, all the while gaining her composure after all that had just happened between the brothers; what all she had witnessed wasn’t enough to shake her to her core, but was enough to restore hope to her hardened, doubtful soul.

A short while later, she had made her way quietly back to her room. The invisibility had worn off from her device when she was half-way there, so she wasn’t worried about being seen. When she had made it back she saw that her incense had burnt out completely. It must’ve been a long time, then; almost an hour, maybe a bit more. Paying it no mind, she grabbed her robes and covered herself before walking the more calmer path back toward the temple with hushed and softened steps, hoping she could spot Hanzo before he left. Soon, her judgement was rewarded. She had approached the temple entrance just as Hanzo was grabbing his bow, as if preparing to leave. She gathered a breath and called out his name, making him turn swiftly and spotted her in the entrance of the temple. The look on his face was reminiscent if not similar to the look he had given Genji but after a moment, his expression softened if only by a bit, the closer she approached.

“Megumi” was the name that passed Hanzo’s lips this time.

His little sister.

Genji’s little sister.

Their only sister, Megumi Shimada.

“Welcome home, onii-san,” she greeted with a smile.


End file.
